


I Hate Luke

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Marriage, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Technology, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Mina hates Luke so much!  So why can’t she stop sucking his cock?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	I Hate Luke

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** I Hate Luke **

I hate Luke. 

I hate him so much! 

“Mina, you’re being too hard on him!” my coworkers would say to me. What the hell do they know? Especially with the way they act around him…

Ever since he came to work in my department something about him rubbed me the wrong way. He sits a couple desks down from me and seems like a decent, unassuming guy at first. Average height, slender build, sandy hair and freckled face, he wasn’t what I’d call ugly but at the same time he was no Casanova. Yet for some reason within days he somehow had several women hitting on him. It was disgusting how they’d lean against his desk and hike up their skirts to show him a bit of leg. Normally such things wouldn’t bother me but what really gets me is how he acts around these women. Very bossy. Very commanding. He’ll charm you with a nice smile but then start making comments and suggestions with the obvious expectation that you’ll do them. And all the while he’ll be playing with his phone in his hands. Sometimes he’ll press a button or two but otherwise he’ll just hold it there with a blank screen, doing absolutely nothing while he bosses us around. 

I hate that. I really, really hate that. 

So why can’t I stop sucking his cock? 

I don’t even know how it happened the first time. I had to talk to him about a report that was due by the end of the week. It involved some confidential information so he suggested we go somewhere more private so we could discuss the details. After that, somehow we ended up in a janitor’s closet with me crouched down and my lips wrapped around his cock. As his member slid across my tongue I found my mouth watering over his meaty flavor. I’ve given my fiancé a few blowjobs before but for some reason Luke tasted so much better! I gulped down his dick inch by inch until I swallowed the whole thing, moaning like a whore as I moved my head and sucked him harder and faster. All the while I glared up at him, angry at him for not stopping me from sucking his cock when we should be discussing business. Or maybe it was him playing with his phone again that annoyed me? Either way, I was determined to punish him by sucking all the cum out of his balls. Which I did…that day and every day for the next month.

This became part of our day to day routine. Whenever I had to talk business with him we’d first slip into the janitor’s closet, restroom, wherever was available and I’d fall to my knees and suck his cock like there was no tomorrow. I still hated the bastard so much for his haughty attitude and for delaying our projects all the time so to get my revenge I sucked harder and harder all the time to make him cum so hard it hurt. I’m sure I succeeded a few times but he kept his composure, smiling as he looked into my burning eyes as I exacted my revenge against the bastard. 

Was I the only one doing this? I questioned this sometimes. He’d disappear for a while with some of my female coworkers and when they returned they both had glowing smiles on their faces…and sometimes bits of something white and creamy on the ladies’ chins. Well…it wasn’t my business if Luke was fucking other women. As long as it didn’t interfere with their work, what people did together was their own business. It wasn’t like Luke and I were engaged or anything. I had my own fiancé whom I love very much. I make that clear to my fiancé every chance I get by letting him sample my improved blowjob skills. He doesn’t know I’m practicing with Luke but he’s certainly enjoying it. 

Things took a turn one day when Luke asked me out to lunch. I was scrambling to meet several deadlines that my blowjob sessions had left me trailing behind so I was tempted to say no. Sadly Luke is a persuasive bastard and to my great annoyance we were in his car and driving someplace for lunch. I thought we were going to a restaurant but instead he took me to a very posh apartment complex. His home, as it turned out. I knew little about Luke’s personal life before this but that day I learned that Luke actually came from a wealthy family. They made their fortune by founding some tech company and left Luke a huge inheritance. He technically didn’t have to work at all, especially some medium-wage job like ours, but still he took the job to socialize with people like me. Kind of wish he stayed in his cozy apartment. I was really jealous of rich guys like him, courtesy of a dark spat in my life where I had to live paycheck to paycheck. Thankfully that was in the past now and with my current salary combined with my fiancé’s, we are able to live comfortably. It still riles me up though knowing that there are people like this who just had everything handed to them. 

“So what are we doing here? We going to order in? Cook something?” I asked him, doing my best to hold in my disdain for him. 

“A home cooked meal is always the best!” he said, sitting down at his dining table. “What are you in the mood to make?”

He wanted _me_ to cook lunch for him?! I was fuming! There this pompous little bastard was sitting in his chair, playing with his phone and insisting that I cook _him_ lunch?? I wanted to knock his teeth out and hop in a cab back to the office but Luke pointed out that if he did anything like that the bosses wouldn’t take kindly to her beating up a coworker. Plus I’d have to explain to my fiancé what I was doing in another man’s apartment. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. I sighed and went to work in the kitchen, doing my best to make a quick lunch for the two of us.

“Don’t forget to make it tasty!” he called out to me. 

A quick, tasty lunch. As I cooked I couldn’t help but keep wondering why I was doing all this. There was nothing about this bastard Luke that I liked! Well, except maybe the taste of his cock. But besides that, I hated him! The way he looked at me, the way he talked to me, everything about him made me furious! I don’t care how rich he is, we were peers! Equals! And he kept treating me like a servant! 

“Here’s our food…” I eventually grumbled as I served us both, giving him the coldest death glare that I could give him. Call me crazy but he actually seemed to enjoy it when I looked at him like that and kept giving me this weird smile all through lunch. 

“Mmm! That was delicious!” he said as he swallowed the last bite. I had already finished and was waiting with crossed arms for him to finish so we could get going. But before I could stand up, he made another proposition.

“You know the best way to finish a meal like that? Sex! Why don’t you bend over the table and I’ll finally fuck that sweet little pussy of yours?”

He wanted…to _fuck me?!_ Now?? Blowjobs were one thing but now he wanted to stick his thick, tasty cock into my pussy??!! I was engaged! No one but my fiancé had the right to do that anymore! Didn’t stop Luke from standing up and unzipping his fly though, placing his phone on the table near me. 

“Come on, don’t be stubborn!” he replied calmly. “I invited you over to my place and complimented you on the delicious meal. It’d be very rude to turn down my proposition, don’t you agree? And besides, aren’t you feeling so horny right now staring at my cock? Doesn’t it make you so wet that you want me to stick it deep inside you?”

I pursed my lips. What was it about his words that sounded so…persuasive? I fidgeted in my chair, unsuccessfully trying to keep my panties from getting wet as I stared at his tasty member. He…was right. He did invite me over. He did compliment me. And I was so horny now that if we didn’t fuck I’d end up masturbating at the office for sure. 

I stood up, slipped off my panties and bent over the table, lifting up my skirt so he could see my ass and my pussy which was already leaking so much in anticipation of his cock. 

“Just…make it quick,” I said to him, throwing in a “bastard” under my breath at the end. Luke only smiled and slid his cock inside me. I wasn’t expecting it to feel so good! As soon as he penetrated me a scream escaped my lips. A scream of delight as his cock churned my insides in ways my fiancé never could. What was it about his cock that felt so much better? It wasn’t much bigger than my fiancé’s. But as his groin slapped against my ass I couldn’t help but beg him to pound me harder. He pounded me so hard that I flopped around on the table and almost knocked his phone off. For some reason he visibly panicked and stopped fucking me to catch his phone before it hit the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed it before resuming. When he was done he pulled out his cock at the last second and blew his load all over my ass. I trembled as I felt his hot cum leak down my ass cheeks. He must have noticed because he laughed and said that I was the best fuck he had in a while. That made me…happy. I still hated him but I was gracious for the compliment.

It was all downhill from there. 

Luke and I went out to lunch almost every day. The only days we didn’t was when my fiancé stopped by to take me out. Fiancé lunches were normal ones at some restaurant but ones with Luke always ended up the same way. We’d go to his apartment, I’d make him lunch and after eating, we’d fuck. How we fucked varied. Sometimes he’d bend me over the table like he did the first time. Other times I’d get on my knees and give him a tittyfuck. If we were in the mood for a really long lunch he’d sit on the couch and make me sit in his lap, fucking him reverse-cowgirl while sometimes watching porn movies of women doing the same. Even more exciting were the lunches where we’d have company. 

Occasionally he’d invite some of our other female coworkers out with us. Sometimes it’d just be the three of us while other times some friends of Luke’s would already be at the apartment when we showed up. The men would lounge about while we cooked lunch and afterwards we didn’t even bother to wait for them to propose sex. As soon as the last bite was gone we’d be naked and presenting our bodies to Luke and his friends. The orgies that followed were so…wonderful. 

Wonderful…but time consuming. 

Our lunches took longer and longer every day. So long that my boss was taking note and chastising me. My deadlines were still looming too so I couldn’t afford to take any more long lunches like that. But when Luke asked, I couldn’t say no. He knew what the stakes were but still he insisted we go out to lunch together. My old hatred for him would constantly flair up and make me clench my fists at him…as he continued to plow me and kiss me. 

Then it happened. One day I had such a big orgasm that I completely passed out. I awoke hours later to find that Luke was gone and had left behind a note. 

_You looked so happy and peaceful that I couldn’t bear to wake you. See you at the office!_

That was the due date for my biggest project! Luke shouldn’t have let me sleep like that! I hurried to the office as fast as I could and my heart fell when I ran in and saw my personal effects being packed up. I was fired…

I cried so hard that night. My fiancé did his best to comfort me but at the same time he was confused. He kept asking me what I was doing on these long lunches. I wanted to answer him. After all, I was just doing what any woman would do to be a good house guest. But something in the back of my mind made me go all tongue tied every time he asked. I could tell from the look in his eye that he was growing suspicious. 

Fortunately we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Unfortunately the knocker was Luke. Luke and my fiancé had never met before and introduced himself as a good friend of mine from work. He was all sad and crestfallen, saying he felt terrible that I was fired like that. I noticed that he wasn’t saying that he was the reason I was ultimately fired. But Luke said that he felt so bad that he came over here to offer me a job. A job…as his house maid. 

You’d think I’d say no. Luke was the direct cause of me losing my job so I had every right to slap him for proposing I take such a demeaning job and have my fiancé throw him out on his ass. But instead, as I looked into those sad eyes of his…I said yes. I agreed to the job on the spot, much to my fiancé’s confusion. He wanted to talk with me about it but I insisted that it was the best option. The only option. 

I started the very next day and to my humiliation he had a uniform all ready for me. It was a frilly French maid outfit complete with high heels, stockings and a skirt so short that you could easily see the edges of my ass cheeks even when standing upright. The top of the outfit was also designed in such a way that it could be pulled down to quickly reveal my tits. I asked him why it had this feature but he only smiled. As humiliating as this outfit was, I swallowed my pride and donned it, knowing that if I wanted to keep this job I had to wear it.

So began my life as Luke’s maid. Every morning I’d get there bright and early to cook him breakfast. After he left for work I’d make his bed, dust the apartment, clean his bathroom, everything. I did everything that was required of a maid, regardless of how much I hated doing it. Many times I’d finish work early and have nothing to do. First time this happen I thought about watching TV but when I tried I found a note Luke left behind telling me not to watch TV but to instead listen to some music he’d prepared for me on a small mp3 player lying next to the note. Needless to say I put down the TV remote and put in the earbuds. The rest of my day until Luke came home would be spent sitting on his couch and listening to whatever music he had prepared for me. Many of the songs I’d heard before but there was something…different about them when coming from these little earbuds, a slight humming or pulsing in the background that made the music so…captivating. At first it made my head ache but the more I listened, the more it blended with the music and I stopped noticing. I would sit there, barely moving as I stared at the wall, the music flowing through me and making the world glitter and spin. Such wonderful music it turned out to be. So wonderful I sometimes caught myself drooling from being so lost in thought…

Then Luke would return home. 

“Welcome home…Master…” I’d always greet him whenever he walked in the door with as much venom dripping from my words as I could muster. Yes, I call him Master now. It’s part of the job description as his maid. He never seemed to mind my hateful tone, instead making him smile and kiss me as soon as he walked in. I’d kiss him back, of course, often running my leg up his backside like he were my lover instead of my employer/Master. Well…in many ways he WAS my lover. Because another part of my responsibilities as his maid, a responsibility I never told my fiancé, was to keep him sexually satisfied. 

Most evenings as Luke ate the dinner I carefully prepared for him I also acted as his entertainment. He’d put on some hot strip club music and watch me as I pulled down my top and dance to it like a stripper, teasing me that he should install a pole in his dining room so I could do it right. I had a strong feeling he genuinely would. At some point after watching me shake my ass at him or jiggle my tits in his face he’d order me to tend to the boner I was giving him. Like a flash I’d disappear under the table and spend the rest of the meal kneeling there and sucking his cock. Sometimes I’d suck him a little too hard and he’d dribble some food on my head but I ignored and kept going. My Master ordered me to suck…so I sucked. 

The rest of the evenings would involve sex too. He’d retire to the living room and put on some porn movie and while he watched it I was responsible for helping him relieve his sexual tension through handjobs, boobjobs or plain old fucking. I noticed from watching these movies that Luke had a really big hypnosis fetish. Almost all the movies featured porn stars being hypnotized in some fashion and being forced to do whatever depraved command their new master threw at them. I’d watch and pity these poor women, oftentimes feeling strangely aroused by it myself, all while I bounced up and down in Luke’s lap. I’m always surprised that Luke could still hear the movies over my panting and moaning, made worse whenever he squeezed my tits and whispered degrading insults in my ear which only made me even wetter. At times like these I was more his personal cocksleeve than his maid but…it was in the job description so I put up with it. 

The first few weeks at my new job I only had to focus on tending to Luke’s apartment and his cock but about a month in I had to learn a new responsibility which was tending to his guests. Despite how much sex we had, we were not an actual item. I had my fiancé and he was just my employer…which meant that I had no say or claim when he started bringing loads of women around. Every night he’d bring around a new date. A couple dates he’d have over for two or three nights in a row but inevitably he’d bring a new one around sooner or later. Most of them were strangers but a few times he’d have on his arm a girl I knew from my old job. They recognized me just as I recognized them but thankfully I didn’t need to confront them. Luke ordered me to speak to his guests as little as possible and he kept his dates occupied with all the sex they could handle. 

As Luke’s maid it was my job to make sure he and his date were as comfortable as possible and to assist them in whatever way I could. Preparing meals and serving drinks started off the evenings, all while Luke and his date flirted like a couple of horny teens, Luke’s phone for some reason always sitting out in the open nearby. I always made sure to avoid touching it, per Luke’s instructions. Then the sex would begin. Many of his women, including my former coworkers, were dressed in some of the slinkiest and sluttiest little dresses I had ever seen so the sex began quickly and easily. They’d maybe get up from the table to use the bathroom only for Luke to push them back over the table and fuck them right then and there, his cock unobstructed as he pulled up their short skirts as they often weren’t wearing any underwear. After that I did my best to stay out of their way so their sex would be uninterrupted. I’d deliver sex toys or put on movies if they asked but otherwise I’d stand off to the side and watch. I’d watch as Luke, my Master, the man I hated but at the same time couldn’t get enough of fucked these different women like wild bitches in heat. 

What was I feeling as I watched them go? These women would fall to their knees and worship his cock like it was the most important thing in their lives. In and out of their pussies his dick would slide, taking with it loads of their love juices as they squirted out of these women in excitement, unable to contain themselves as they looked at Luke like he was a god to them. They would do anything he asked of them if it meant sampling his cock. It was amazing the things they’d do. I remember one of my former coworkers he brought around who always came off to me as the most prudish, frigid bitch that ever lived. The one and only time she ever discussed sex with her friends she revealed in a roundabout way that the last time they had sex was when their daughter was conceived some eighteen years ago. Now all of a sudden she showed up here in a dress that revealed more than it covered and she was taking his cock saw far up her ass that her eyes crossed. When Luke heard that she had a now nineteen-year-old daughter he started asking if she’d introduce them. My former coworker seemed more than happy to do so, declaring that her little angel would be honored to meet someone as wonderful as him. Sure enough, two nights later Luke brought around a teenage girl that bore a striking resemblance to my former coworker. Luke fucked her brains out and had me record footage of it to send to her mother later. 

“Something for them both to masturbate to!” Luke laughed as I pressed Send. 

I’d become quite the voyeur while working for Luke. Fortunately I wasn’t confined to just watching. He and his date would often invite me to join them. Oh what wonderful evenings they were! Me and some other woman, a total stranger, on our knees and running our tongues up and down Luke’s delicious member. We’d suck on the tip of his cock together and sometimes do so well that he’d cum just from that, covering our faces in his semen. I never had any attraction to women before but seeing someone covered with my Master’s cum made me want to kiss them and lick it clean, prompting them to do the same. I’d then ride Luke’s cock while the other woman licked his shaft as I bounced up and down or I’d suckle her boobs while Luke licked or plowed her pussy. Those were the good nights. The not-so-good nights were ones where Luke brought a date that didn’t want an audience. Those evenings I’d stand and wait in whatever room was not being used. Often it was the kitchen or bathroom since the sex seldom spilled into those rooms. I remember one night in particular Luke brought home a particularly insatiable cougar who ended up getting a sexually-guided tour around the whole apartment as Luke attempted to satisfy her. I had to move around constantly to stay out of their sight, ultimately ending up in Luke’s closet. I ended up standing in their surrounded by his shirts and shoes until he and his date eventually passed out around 2am. By that point I didn’t see the point in trying to go home so I just curled up on the living room couch, setting an alarm so I’d get up in time to make Master some breakfast. 

It wasn’t the first time I ended up spending the whole night at Luke’s. Most of my work days ranged anywhere from 18 to 24 hours as I made sure his needs were satisfied. Sadly this meant I had little time to spend at home with my fiancé. He grew increasingly agitated by this, demanding that I quit this job as I could easily find work anywhere else. Part of me wanted to but…I couldn’t. Why couldn’t I walk away from this job? After all, Luke was the reason I was in this mess in the first place but I just couldn’t bring myself to walk away from him. I hated him but felt a debt to him. He went the extra mile to give me this job and paid me surprisingly well for it. Not as much as I was making at my old job but still a nice little sum. And besides…the sex was hard to pass up. Because of my job it’s been a while since my fiancé and I had sex but I don’t remember sex feeling anywhere as good as it does with Luke. There’s something about his cock that makes me want to cum from the moment he first sticks it in me…

The next time Luke had an evening where he didn’t bring a date over, he must have noticed that I seemed upset because in a very concerned tone he asked me what was wrong. 

“My fiancé…wants me to quit, Master,” I explained to him, holding nothing back. I couldn’t lie to Luke. I couldn’t lie to my Master. He quickly got the whole story about how my fiancé was pressuring me to quit and get another job. 

“Do YOU want to quit?” Luke asked me, putting his phone down on the table. 

I had to think about this answer for a moment. Fond memories of my fiancé floated through my mind, from the day we first met to when he proposed to me. I was so happy. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. But for some reason the more I tried to focus on these memories…the more they began to slip away. In their place popped up erotic memories of my time with Luke. From the first time I sucked his cock all the way to the day he took me on as his maid, all I could think about was how hard he used me…and how utterly wonderful I felt. 

It happened in a flash. A wondrous revelation dawned on me, one so grand that I found myself blurting out, “No, Master. I want to live with you and serve you forever. I never want to leave your side. I could never live…without your cock…”

It was true. As much as I still held a lingering hatred for Luke, he was still my Master and the most wonderful man in the world. Why did I have so much trouble realizing it until now? Luke…no, my Master smiled and put away his phone before declaring, “Then I think it’s time you let your fiancé know that, don’t you? It’d be cruel to keep stringing him along forever.”

That very evening, I called my fiancé. I told him flat out that I couldn’t leave this job and if he wasn’t happy with it…then we were through. I listened to him gasp and sputter for a few moments before he tried again to talk me out of it. Master was watching and listening and could tell that my fiancé wasn’t giving in. We discussed what to do beforehand in case he didn’t fold and at the first sign of resistance I told my fiancé, “I’ll be mailing my ring back to you. Never contact me again. Goodbye.”

I hung up…and that was that. I was no longer engaged. Of course this meant I probably no longer had a house too. My fiancé and I bought the place together but I doubt he’d let me live there anymore. I wasn’t in the mood for any sort of court struggle. He could have it all for all I cared. I had my Master and that was more than enough for me. After I hung up I knelt before him affirmed my loyalty to him with a tittyfuck. Master liked that…even though he said it could feel better if I had bigger tits. 

“This day is the beginning of the rest of your life,” he said to me. “You’re starting all over now. I think it’s time to reinvent yourself, don’t you?”

Much stayed the same after that but also a great many things changed. First of all we renegotiated my employment contract. Since I would now be a full-time live-in maid, Master gave me full room and board and sex as payment instead of a cash salary. Sounded fair. He also told me that live-in maids had a different dress code than other maids. To prepare for my new uniform I had to have a few operations. A week later I walked into Master’s apartment again with two huge silicon-filled boobs on my chest, a plump and luscious ass and puffy red lips, looking like a complete bimbo. I didn’t mind it, especially when I realized they would complement my new uniform. My old uniform was downright tame compared to my new one. The top was gone completely so nothing would obscure my boobs as I bounced around the house on six-inch heels. The skirt ran down my hips but in the areas around my pussy and ass they arched up so they were fully exposed, giving Master easy access to them whenever he wanted them. And he wanted them constantly. 

I still had to wear the old uniform on occasion, mainly whenever I went grocery shopping for Master. I imagine I was quite the sight, a frilly French maid strolling down the aisles with boobs bigger than my head, flashing my panties at anyone walking by every time I bent over to pick something up. Despite how conservative my uniform was (at least compared to my new one) it still prompted some people to call the police on me for public indecency. As it turned out, Master had quite a few friends on the police force as well so whenever an officer came up to arrest me I’d just tell them my Master’s name and the charges would be dropped. The officers would even be kind enough to give me a lift home after I finished shopping, requesting payment for their kindness in the form of sex. I’m more than happy to oblige in these situations. They’d have me lie in the back seat and crawl on top of me to plow my bimbo pussy and bury their faces in my cleavage, the entire police car bouncing in whatever alley or empty parking lot they stopped in. A couple times I got so horny from this they called in backup to gangbang me. Master has such considerate friends! 

Life steadily slipped back into the old routine of me serving my Master morning, noon and night. I felt…so happy. Happy to be receiving my Master’s love constantly. Happy to be his plaything and knowing that I didn’t have to worry about anything other than his happiness. I never realized how much the nagging worry about my fiancé in the back of my mind was keeping me from fully enjoying Master’s company. That was gone now and I could fully dedicate myself to him with my new erotic body. Maybe one day Master would view me as more than his maid and fuck toy? Maybe one day he’d take me as his real lover or maybe…his bride? My heart pounded at the notion as I considered it a real possibility. Master still brought new women around regularly to fuck but he always came back to me. The old hatred I had for him was now just a bitter spark in the back of my mind, the rest consumed by a burning love and desire for my Master. 

I love my Master…I love him!

I think Master loves me too…but sometimes I think he preferred it when I hated him. Often when he’s fucking my ass he’ll spank me and say all kinds of insulting things seemingly designed to make me angry. He calls me a corporate failure, a dumb slut, a cheating whore who walked out on her fiancé for another man and all kinds other insults. I can’t find them _too_ insulting because, well…they’re all true. I _am_ all these things. I happily became them so I could serve my Master. He could call me anything he wanted and do whatever he wanted to me. I would never be angry at him again. 

…Or so I thought. 

He finally succeeded in making me angry…the day he brought home his new fiancé. 

Master left for two weeks to go on a business trip, during which time many of Master’s friends came over to fuck me senseless like I was a brothel whore. It all felt good but I anxiously awaited the return of my Master. Needless to say I was stunned when he walked in with a buxom blonde bimbo on his arm with an engagement ring on her finger. His new bride, whom he affectionately called Candy, looked a bit like Marilyn Monroe and had the IQ of a sack of potatoes. Never have I met someone so airheaded, floating around the apartment like she didn’t have a thought in her head, barely saying anything except when Master spoke to her and even then her responses were short and giggly. I asked Master where he met her and he explained that she was the daughter of a long-time business associate of his family. He’s always admired her body and the two getting married was more or less a business arrangement than an actual romance. When I pointed out how dumb she was, he just smiled, played with his phone and said, “That’s what made her so easy to sway.” 

I suddenly remembered why I hated Master so much. There I was, ready and willing to do absolutely anything he wanted, even marry him, and he just brushed me aside for some dumb bimbo who could barely string two words together?! I could cook, clean, act as Master’s secretary and all kinds of things and all this dumb whore was good for was sex! That quickly became apparent as Master fucked her within fifteen minutes of them getting home. While she was ogling some cheap vase, Master ordered her to bend over the couch so he could fuck her plump ass. She dutifully did so, still keeping her eyes on the vase like it was some fantastic artifact and let Master have his way with her. I did my duty as a maid and assisted Master and my new Mistress in any way they wanted but…I didn’t enjoy a second of it. 

My Mistress. 

I have a Mistress now! 

I can’t believe I have to obey this dumb bimbo. Master ordered me to do so but it’s so frustrating when the person giving you orders barely knows which end is up. One evening she and I were alone together and I found her sitting on the living room couch struggling to turn on what she believed was a vibrating dildo. 

“Mistress Candy, that’s not a dildo. That’s a flashlight,” I tried to tell her. 

“No it’s not! It’s a dildo! I’m sure it is!” she snapped at me in a dim voice that just screamed “bimbo”. She was so angry at me for daring to question her that she ordered me to fuck myself with it right then and there to prove it. I of course obeyed and leaned against the wall so Mistress could see me stick the flashlight handle into my pussy. Sticking something inside me always feels good, no matter what it is, but my pleasure was dampened by the triumphant smile this moron had on her face. 

Even worse is her impatience. Obviously having been spoiled her whole rich life, Mistress doesn’t react well when I don’t jump to her commands immediately. I will of course obey her but many times I have to ask her to wait as I have to do some other task first. Like the time she ordered me to get her a snack from the store around the corner, I had to tell her it would be a few minutes before I could leave as I needed to change into my outdoor maid outfit. 

“No! Go right now! That’s an order!” she barked. 

“…Yes, Mistress…”

So I went walking down the street, my naked tits bouncing in the breeze for all to see, my pussy dripping a little with excitement as so many eyes were on me. A police cruiser picked me up before I even made it halfway to the store but thankfully it was some of Master’s friends again. That evening Master told me that his orders were absolute and any command given to me by his wife-to-be and her daughters couldn’t override his so something like this couldn’t happen again. I was grateful to Master for this but it didn’t erase that fact that he put me in this situation in the first—

Wait…daughters?

As it turned out, my new Mistress had been married once before…and had twin teenage daughters from that union. 

A few weeks later two eighteen year olds bearing a striking resemblance to their mother came strolling in and made themselves right at home. Sandy and Mandy they were called, sounding like the perfect bimbo trio with their mother Candy. They weren’t as dumb as their mother but they were no less buxom and spoiled, immediately criticizing everything and making all kinds of demands. Selfish little brats they were…and guess who their new favorite toy was? 

Oh these little Brats started tormenting me something awful, especially when they realized that I am compelled to obey any order they give me as long as it doesn’t contradict one from my Master. They had fun testing the limits to see what boundaries Master had in place. If they found any loophole, they ordered me not to tell Master so unless Master asked directly, I was at their mercy. 

I remember when Mandy walked in on me while I was cleaning the bathroom toilet. I looked up at her and offered to leave so she could use it if she wanted. Instead she smiled evilly and ordered me to drink out of the toilet. Crouched and balancing on my high heels, I put down my toilet brush and obeyed, dipping my face into the toilet bowl and lapping up the cold water like a dog. I kept drinking until she ordered me to stop which only came after she pressed her foot against the back of my head and pushed it down into the water, submerging my whole face. Mistress Mandy laughed and walked out as I gasped for air. Her sister was just as bad. She called me into her room that same evening and told me that her shoes were dirty and needed to be cleaned…with my tongue. 

“Yes, Mistress Sandy…” I said to her and obeyed. For the next half hour I ran my tongue all along her shoes before polishing them while she watched and laughed. When I was done she ordered me to crawl over and kiss her feet like she was a goddess. As I pressed my lips against her toes, the young Mistress made another realization. As if my maid uniform didn’t make it obvious enough, they could use me for sex. Many a night after that I was called to their rooms and ordered to my knees so I could lick their assholes clean. Other times they sat on my face and rubbed their pussies against me so hard that I could barely breathe. 

I hated every second of this torment but I endured it all because I knew it would make my Master happy knowing that his two new step-daughters were happy…until they started badmouthing him. While they had me doing some menial chore, the two little Brats would complain about how their mother was marrying some “dull” guy who was, in their opinion, beneath them. 

“I know Mom’s an idiot but I never thought she’d be so stupid that she’d let some limp-dick moron like _him_ be our new Dad!” one of them complained. The other agreed…and it took all my willpower not to explode at them right then and there. 

Fortunately Master gave me orders to report back to him should his new daughters say anything about him. Next chance I got I told him what they said. He seemed disappointed but not surprised. 

“I’ve been meaning to have a heart-to-heart with them,” he said as he pulled out his phone. “I think it’s about time…”

I spent the next day accompanying Mistress Candy while she was out on a shopping trip. As I lugged around all the different dresses she wanted to buy I kept pondering what Master was saying to the little Brats. I knew Master was persuasive but would his charms work on these spoiled little rich kids? 

That day I learned to never again doubt my Master as we walked in and spotted the two girls naked and bent over the couch, Master’s cock in Sandy’s pussy and his fingers in Mandy’s. 

“Daddy! Oh Daddy!” Sandy moaned. “Fuck my naughty pussy! I’ve been such a bad girl for badmouthing you! Please punish me!”

“Me too, Daddy!” pleaded Mandy as Master’s fingers spread open her pussy before disappearing inside her. “I love my new Daddy! Please…make me your whore!”

The two sisters panted and moaned like bitches in heat and even kissed each other as Master fucked them like there was no tomorrow. He quickly saw us and greeted me and his bride-to-be. I looked at Mistress Candy to see what her reaction was to her future husband fucking her daughters and to my surprise…she was smiling. Without a word she let her dress slide off her body until she was naked (she never wore underwear). Still with her happy smile she calmly walked over to the couch and joined her daughters, bending over it so Master could finger her pussy with his free hand while she waited her turn. Master laughed and thrust even harder in the Sandy’s pussy. I did my duty as his maid and stood by Master’s side, waiting for his next command and quietly hoping he’d order me to join his new wife and daughters on the couch. 

When he finally turned to me he didn’t tell me to line up on the couch. Instead he told me to fetch one of the strap-ons from the back room. I eagerly did so and when I returned with it I looked at Master expectantly. Was he going to let me use it? Was I finally going to get the chance to give it to one of these bitches up the ass??

Alas…it was not meant to be. Master stopped fucking the Brats and grabbed Mistress. He kissed her and announced that the two of them were going to finish up in the bedroom. The Brats voiced their disappointment that he wasn’t going to finish with them but their frowns turned into evil smiles when he pointed at me and said, “Take you frustrations out on _her!_ She’s an expert at hate-fucking. She loves it when you get rough with her…”

My heart fell a bit as my grinning Master turned and walked with Mistress down the hall to the bedroom, slapping her on the ass as she crossed the threshold and prompting an excited giggle from her. I watched them go until I felt the strap-on get snatched from my hands and I was forced to the floor with my ass in the air. Mandy stood over me with the strap-on already on and glaring at me, very frustrated to have only been fingered and not outright fucked like her sister was. Thinking I would get to fuck one of them, I made sure to grab the strap-on with the lumpy dildo for an extra level of pain. I was the one who ended up receiving the pain as the Brat thrust it into my pussy. My pained moaning was quickly stifled as Sandy sat on the floor and forced my face into her pussy to eat her out. For the rest of the night the Brats’ grunting and moaning echoed through the apartment, occasionally being drowned out by the orgasmic screaming of their mother down the hall…

Then came the big day. Master’s wedding had arrived and as you might expect, it wasn’t your typical wedding. Mistress’s wedding gown…wasn’t really a gown. It wasn’t really anything. Aside from white stockings, gloves, high heels and a bridal veil, she was completely naked. Her daughters were the bridesmaids and their dresses were made of a see-through fabric and didn’t cover much even if they weren’t. Master gave me the honor of being the ring bearer during the ceremony and I quickly noticed that they weren’t your typical rings. Master’s ring was normal but for Mistress there was a pair of golden nipple rings. When I presented them during the ceremony, Mistress put the ring on Master’s finger and Master clipped the nipple rings to Mistress’s nipples. And with that…they were husband and wife. And the Brats were officially Master’s daughters. 

The reception that followed was more an orgy than anything. Dancing was short-lived as Master and Mistress began their honeymoon right then and there on the dance floor, fucking her doggy-style in front of all the guests. I kept my eye on Master all through the party as I moved around serving drinks, letting myself be groped and fondled and being fucked a few times by guests. Thankfully the Brats were busy fucking their own dates so they left me alone. 

I felt…sad. 

Sad that I was no longer the focus of Master’s life. 

No matter how many dates he brought home before, I knew he would always come back to me in the end as he sent those dates home. I was his plaything, having thrown away everything in my life to please and serve him. And now he had a wife to satisfy all his needs. He even had two step-daughters to help him whenever Mistress fell short. What did…Master need me for anymore? Other than cooking and cleaning for him…he no longer needed me for the one thing I felt was the center of my being…

“Woo! That was good!” I heard Master say as he finished blowing a load into Mistress’s pussy. There were lots of cheers at that plus a few teasing comments made to the Brats that they would surely have a new brother or sister soon after this. “Now I want to do something special!” he declared. “Where are all my girls? I want them all lined up so everyone can see my most precious possessions! Line up so we can see you all!”

Mistress quickly hopped to her feet and stood in the middle of the dance floor. The Brats swiftly appeared at her side and smiled at their new stepfather, visibly anticipating whatever perverse thing he was going to announce for them next. But instead of smiling, Master was frowning. He scanned the crowd and said, “I want _all_ my girls! Where’s Mina? Where’s my maid?! Get your sexy ass over here and join them!”

My heart lifted higher than it had in ages at these words. Despite everything that had happened…Master still considered me one of his girls! 

I was putting on a masturbation show with a beer bottle in my pussy when Master spoke up. I jumped up and hurried over to him, the beer bottle clattering to the floor as I eagerly took my position next to Mistress. Mistress didn’t seem to mind but I could feel the Brats giving me cold glares. Master looked at us all with a glowing smile, viewing us all as his most cherished possessions. My heart fluttered seeing Master look at me like this again, my body quivering in anticipation at his next command. 

“Blowjob positions…” he simply said to us. 

“Yes, Master,” I immediately said. I squatted down, carefully balancing on my six-inch heels and opened my mouth to prepare for a cock. Mistress and the Brats saw me and quickly mimicked me. 

“Yes, my Darling,” said Mistress Candy. 

“Yes, Daddy,” the Brats said in unison. 

We all stayed squatted with our mouths hanging open for several minutes while every cheered, applauded and congratulated Master for having such a fine family now at his beck and call. Finally Master called over the Best Man and two of his friends to join him in celebrating his new family. Sadly, but not surprisingly, Master stuck his cock down his wife’s throat. The two friends stuck their meatsticks into the Brats’ mouths and the Best Man got the pleasure of sampling my mouth-pussy. 

Though I was disappointed, I dutifully sucked off the Best Man like a good maid, all while glancing over at my Master. Seeing his handsome face and his glorious cock, even if the latter was shoved into another woman’s mouth, was more than enough to make me excited and want to suck harder. 

“You’re a lucky man, Luke!” complimented the Best Man. “I was jealous when you had this maid around to fuck you morning, noon and night but now you have a whole fucking family! Probably an even bigger family soon with as much as you pumped into your little bride’s pussy here tonight.”

“Thanks! I’ve always wanted a big family. The girls are coming with us on the honeymoon so I’m going to work on knocking them up too.”

“Ha! Please invite me over when you do! Can’t wait to see all three of these hot sluts with big buns in the oven…”

The Best Man then looked down at me.

“What about this one? You going to knock her up too?”

I felt my heart stop at the thought. Me…carrying Master’s baby inside of me?! Nothing would make me happier! I looked at my Master pleadingly, unable to speak with the Best Man’s cock still in my mouth. I would happily have his baby! As many babies as he wanted! 

Master smiled at me and said, “Maybe one day. If she proves her worth. She’s just a maid, after all. But if she devotes herself completely to me and my family…I just might give her a bonus.”

Master laughed. The Best Man laughed. I…glared daggers at them both. 

After all I’ve done for him…I still had to prove my worth?! OOOOOOOHHHH I hated my Master sometimes! What am I saying? I’ve always hated my Master! I love him and can’t live without him but still I HATE HIM!

He wants me to prove my worth? Fine. I’ll do that! I’ll show him how worthy I truly am! No matter what stupid thing Mistress commands me to do, no matter what painful humiliation the Brats subject me to, I’ll take it all and be the best damn maid Master ever saw! He just better not expect me to take it with a smile! I’ll be shooting the death glare at him every second of every day for the rest of my life. Until Master finally gives me what I deserve, I’ll fuck him and serve him and his family all with undying hatred and devotion in my heart. 

I can never say this enough but…I HATE MY MASTER!!!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
